


Insecurity

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Gabriel is very insistent about having sex with the lights off. For obvious reasons, Dean objects to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

When they were stopped at a gas station and Sam had gone to buy food ('Don't make out while I'm gone,' he said with a glare), Dean turned around to Gabriel and said 'Dude, I've been dating you for a month. Can't we have sex now?'

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't always so straightforward. But he was sure that one of the perks of being in a relationship with the archangel Gabriel of all people would be the kinky sex. It was kind of why he liked Gabriel in the first place, but right now, he was getting blue balls, for God's sake!

'No,' said Gabriel immediately, and he scowled.

'Why not?'

'Fine, we can, but with the lights off.'

'No! I want to watch it.' He paused. 'With mirrors.'

This, at least, made Gabriel smile, but he still said 'No.'

'C'mon, what is there that you're afraid to show me? What could you have on your vessel that you can't hide with magic?'

'Some magic leaves scars that can never be erased or hidden,' Gabriel said coolly. 

'Have you ever had sex with the lights on, even with your fake girls?'

'Yes,' Gabriel said, but Dean didn't miss the little shuffle he did on the seat.

'Half-light and lamps don't count.'

'No.' And he glowered again.

Sam chose this moment to come back, so Dean let the subject drop, and a moment later, Gabriel disappeared.

When they came to a motel, Dean asked that they get two rooms, to which Sam complied, although not without a suspicious sideway glance. Once Dean was alone in his room with the one king, he seated himself comfortably on the bed and called out 'Gabriel!'

Gabriel appeared on his lap in an instant, and Dean gathered him in his arms and kissed him. At least Gabriel seemed pretty down with this, fisting Dean's hair to lick his way further into Dean's mouth.

'How can you kiss me like that and not expect me to want to fuck you?' Dean complained.

'Lights off,' Gabriel said, but Dean shook his head.

'Just tell me, Gabe,' he said, holding Gabriel's waist even tighter, just in case the angel thought about leaving. 'What's the worst that it could be?'

'Pretty bad,' Gabriel said, then buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, almost shyly.

'I'm not going to like you any less for it.'

'You don't know that. You'd be repulsed.'

'No I wouldn't,' Dean said stubbornly, and as if to prove a point, squeezed Gabriel's waist gently with one hand. 'You know I don't want to be with you because I'm in lust with your vessel, or whatever. I want to be with _you_.' He blushed as he said it, but he wasn't about to take it back. It was true, and he _wanted_ Gabriel.

Gabriel stayed quiet for a long time, during which Dean rubbed circles into his back as if to assure him. Finally, Gabriel said 'Do you know the story of Sleipnir?'

It took a minute for Dean to understand what he was saying, especially since he said 'Sleipnir' in an entirely foreign accent.

'The eight-legged horse?'

'Yeah. Do you know the story of his origin?'

Before Dean had begun dating Gabriel, he'd done extensive research on Loki, and this was one tale that was hard to forget. Not that Dean was entirely sure it was true - myth and legend got distorted through time, after all.

'Um, the part where there was a wall being built and Odin didn't like that so he sent out - Loki - who, um -'

It didn't matter whether it was true or not, it exuded secondhand embarrassment, and Dean could hardly think of it.

'... turned himself into a mare and was raped by the horse Svadilfari,' Gabriel finished, and there was such bitterness in his voice, it made Dean's blood run cold. 'Thus was the noble steed of Odin born.'

'Is it true?' Dean asked, steeling himself to keep a steady tone.

'I'm afraid so,' Gabriel said airily, and it was all Dean could do to not display pity; he knew how much Gabriel would hate that.

'Oh.'

'And I've got the stretch marks to prove it.'

It took two seconds for what Gabriel was saying to hit Dean, and then he almost imploded with relief.

' _What_?! You're insecure about _stretch marks_?! Even Scarlett Johansson has stretch marks!'

Gabriel let out a reluctant laugh at that.

'They're a mark of my cowardice and foolishness, Dean.'

'They're in the _past_ ,' Dean said exasperatedly. 'That's not who you are anymore.'

When Gabriel continued to look doubtful, Dean made an impatient noise and hooked a finger underneath the hem of Gabriel's shirt.

'I don't care,' he continued, pulling it off. Gabriel allowed him to, although the look remained. 'Tell me about Sleipnir. Is he still alive?'

'Yeah, of course.' Gabriel didn't object to being pushed back on the bed, and Dean began to unbuckle his belt. 'I didn't want him to become a simple war horse, but that's what he wanted. When Asgard started to crumble, I brought him out to this world and he now works as a blacksmith on weekends.'

'Seriously?' Dean pulled off Gabriel's pants.

'Absolutely.'

'What about -' Dean hesitated, shucking aside Gabriel's pants almost carefully.

'My other children?' Gabriel provided helpfully and Dean blushed. 'I bet you don't know how to pronounce their names,' he said teasingly, and Dean felt relieved that his tension and doubt had eased.

'I can say Hela and Fenrir,' Dean said defensively, and took off his own shirt.

'"Jormungandr" isn't hard,' said Gabriel, fixating his gaze on Dean's waist as Dean took off his own pants. 'It's a silent J and a silent R.'

'Why'd you even name him that?' Dean asked as he tossed aside his underwear, too.

'God's names aren't really given. They're ... chosen.'

'What?'

'Don't think too hard about it.'

'I want to meet them,' Dean said, coming forward and slipping a finger underneath the waistband of Gabriel's underwear.

'Really?' Gabriel said, breathless with surprise.

'Yeah. Doesn't this kind of make them my stepkids now?'

Gabriel placed a hand on Dean's arm and squeezed it gently. Dean's eyes met his, and he said 'Thank you, Dean.'

'It's fine.' Dean bent down to kiss him, slowly and gently. Then he sat up and pulled Gabriel's underwear off slowly, savouring the sight of Gabriel's revealed legs. Gabriel was tense again.

'It's not too bad' would have been an understatement, and Dean wouldn't have said it if it wasn't. The silvery streaks ran low down Gabriel's thighs, and they would have surprised him. Gabriel was still gripping Dean's arm, and the pressure increased slightly.

'Relax,' Dean murmured, leaning forward to kiss his thighs. Gabriel released his arm to grip Dean's hair when Dean ran his lips the length of the marks.

'Are you just going to sit there and tease me?' Gabriel growled, tugging at Dean's hair.

Dean laughed. 'Depends on how you want it.' But he still raised his head to take Gabriel's length in his mouth, eliciting a gasp.

'Yes, yes, Dean, please, I -'

'Shh.' Dean pulled back and kissed Gabriel's stretch marks again. 'You won't last.'

'I don't want to,' Gabriel whined, trying to push his cock into Dean's face. 'Just give it to me, please, we can work up to the big leagues later.'

'Now you know how I feel,' Dean said, rolling his eyes. But he complied, because today was for Gabriel.

Gabriel shut his eyes and gave a blissful moan as Dean's mouth closed around him again. Dean kept his eyes open to watch Gabriel's expression, to make sure the self-doubt was erased. Dean might not be good at comforting people with words, but he sure as hell could use his tongue in other comforting ways.

'Faster, Dean, please,' Gabriel said, and it was making Dean achingly hard to know that Gabriel was only just holding back from grinding into his mouth. Dean knew some fantastic ways of working his tongue, and he was soon rutting against the bed desperately at the wanton noises Gabriel was making.

' _Dean_!' Gabriel thrust shallowly into Dean's mouth as he came and Dean winced slightly at the taste as he swallowed it down. Dean moved his hand down and jerked himself off as Gabriel came down from his high, and he came in his hand only a few short moments later.

'When you die,' Gabriel said, dragging Dean up to him for a kiss, 'I'm going to retire and live with you in Heaven.'

'Yeah baby. Sure thing.' The kiss was languid and slow, and then Dean pulled back and nuzzled Gabriel's neck. 'Mirrors, next time?' he said hopefully.

'Since you're so insistent,' Gabriel answered, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. 'Whatever you want.'

**Author's Note:**

> For aimsme at Tumblr for Christmas. This is kind of my first time writing sex holy crap I hope it's not painfully bad.


End file.
